Coming Home
by Jei1
Summary: Everyone believed Wolfwood was dead. Well, everyone was wrong. This story contains many things among them Yaoi, angst and abuse.


Coming Home

By: Jei

No Archive without permission 

Have you ever felt the life drain out of you. I'm not talking about because you're tired or anything like that. I mean literally drain out of you. That's how it was for me. It was probably the one place I didn't think I would die. Who would even consider that you would die in a church? It was funny really, ironic in that sick twisted sort of way. And I can laugh about it now, because I didn't die. I suppose you could say God had another plan for me. I could have sworn I was on my last breath when someone showed up. I was expecting Vash, I was hoping it was him. I had this sentimental need to say goodbye. But, it wasn't him and it wasn't one of the girls. It was, honestly I don't know who it was. All I can remember his blonde hair...white....red. Forgive me if it's all a blur, I honestly don't remember much for a good month there. It's called a coma, genius.

Well, a month later and before I hear complaints about my time warp. I just mentioned that I was in a coma for that month. I can only explain things that happened to me that I actually remember. Okay, now where was I? Oh yes, so I wake up in this hospital and it was a boring place. The first thing I realized was the fact that I wasn't dead. At least, as far as I knew I wasn't dead. Heaven could have been a white hospital for all anyone knows. But, it's not. So, I'm laying there staring up at a ceiling when an old man comes in. He must have been sixty years passed dead. I mean, this guy looked like he was about ready to trip into the grave. I'm not even going to try and quote what the old man said, because I'm not so sure myself. I was half dead and when you're half dead you don't remember what old senile men say. I know he said something about being thankful I was alive and asking my name. And let me tell you, I didn't remember what my name was. 

Ain't that a bitch? Can't even remember your own name. He said something about it being because I was in a coma for so long and how the bullets nearly punctured organs and some other stuff that I didn't pay attention to. This was when I was told that I would have to relearn how to walk. That the bullet had done some damage to my spinal something or another. Well, let me say something. All you parents who rant and rave because your children are still crawling obviously don't remember how hard it is to learn to walk. Lay of the kids already, it takes time to learn to walk. For me it took a good month just to get the strength to do so. 

It was a nice life, I have to admit it. The first year was complete bliss. I lived in a little down, had a real job. I spent my time in a real apartment, a single place that I could call home. But, that was when the rumors started. The infamous Humanoid Typhoon was storming into town. I admit that I was curious and actually saw Vash as he strolled in. I think it was that moment that all the memories came flooding back to me. It was far too much to deal with. Memories of betrayal or constant torture. People don't know much about my past. How I became a Gung-Ho Gun. And I'm not one to tell everything. That's not the point of this. The point of this is to explain what happened to me. The moment I heard that Vash was in the town and those memories came rushing back, I ran. To everyone, I was dead and the dead stay dead. I couldn't just waltz right back into their lives with a "Guess what I'm not dead!" It just doesn't work like that. I wanted to do the "I'm not dead!" thing, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I left that small town life and headed back to my roots. The orphanage that I grew up in. 

That's something people don't know about me. I literally grew up in the orphanage. And I was taken in my Chapel. He was the one that taught me everything I knew about fighting and being a priest. Where was I, right about the orphanage. I actually settled down there for a good few months before the money ran out. Which left me to go wandering once again. That brings me up to exactly two years, two months and seven days since I "died." And the day that luck and God left me. The day that I ran into Vash the Stampede once again.

Disclaimer- I donot own Trigun, nor do I claim to.

Read and Review. If you don't I simply won't post the next chapters on this site. ^_^;


End file.
